Still Alive
by thefirstespada
Summary: The Dok brings back monsters from the past in hopes of a New Millennium. But what happenes when he falls in love with one of his subjects and another falls for him. Dok/Heinkel/Yumie. OC Captain Schrodinger/Seras.


**My First Hellsing Story**

**Rated M because it's Hellsing **

**I do not own anything **

**Still Alive**

"Vat vill happen to me now?" The once mad Doktor wandered through the ruined streets of London. His once mad grin now turned into a sad frown. "Major iz dead, Captain iz dead, und Schrödinger is gone." The Dok thought about his future, though one can't think about the future without remembering the past. He remembered watching the Major die at the hands of the only person that the Major liked. He remembered seeing the Captain go up in flames. He Remembered Schrödinger's suicide, a suicide that wiped Alucard from the face of the earth. He remembered barely escaping the butler's attack.

"Dey died, Und I'm **Still live."**

Suddenly the Dok heard the distant coughing of another survivor.

"Vho's zere? Are you vith Millennium?"

There was no answer, just more coughing. Dok search through the ashy air and the burning debris. He searched until he found someone lying on the floor, a woman, a nun, an Iscariot.

"You're ze von vat Valter killed, or at least tried to kill. You're name iz Yumie."

Yumie coughed again, cut in half there was no question that she would be dead soon. Unless someone did something, did something to save her life. The Dok took it upon himself to be the one to do this. A light bulb turned on in his head and he quickly took the upper half of Yumie and threw her over his shoulder. The lower half of Yumie was the picked up and was carried by Dok back to the Lab.

In the wreckage of the fallen Hindenburg II Dok's lab survived and was in working condition. He placed the two halves onto the operating table and slid on his gloves. He had a little trouble since he had to fit two of his own fingers into one of the glove's fingers. Once he was ready he walked over to a tarp with the word, "Shi" written on it. "You're body iz perfect; Major had his chance, Mien Millennium vill rise above his.

Dok put a mask over Yumie's mouth, she breathed in the gas that was being expelled from the mask. Her eyes became heavy and she drifted into a deep sleep.

**Two Days Later**

Yumie awoke, everything around her was unfamiliar. Her head felt like a hammer had been pounding a nail into her skull. The last thing that she could remember was the butler disrespecting Father Anderson and then cutting her in two. "Where am I?" "Your new home." Yumie quickly looked up at the smiling Doktor that towered over her small form. "Who are you, where is my sword?" Dok smiled and tilted his head in the direction of her sword. With speed far surpassing her usual she ran to her sword, back to the Dok, but just as she was about to cut off his head, she stopped."

"What, what the hell, I can't move, what have you done to me?" Dok's grin grew wider, "you are mien greatest creation. You are ze first real Wampire in over a dousand years." Yumie used his tongue to feel her canines, they were sharp. She also felt strong; her body felt strong, she looked down and finally realized that she was naked. "Where are my clothes you freak? You better not have felt me up." Dok inhaled deeply, "please I'm a Doktor, anyvay I had to remove your clothes for de operation."

"What operation?" Dok sat her down and then spoke. "I have surgically replaced all ov your bones with dose ov Mina Harker. De last real wampire, und now you are a wampire. I also implanted a hip in you so dat you vouldn't attack me."

Yumie was glad that the Dok sat her down; she lowered her head and cried. The Dok noticed her wet eyes; he put his hand under her chin and roughly made her look up at him. "Stop dis crying, you are a wampire, act like von." Dok walked to a closet, opened it, picked out something, and then threw her an outfit. She quickly put it one, she was still crying a bit, she was now a monster, a monster that she was taught to kill. Once she was fully dressed she wiped her face and listened to Dok's orders.

"You vill do as I say, or you shall be punished, understood?" Yumie nodded, Dok continued, "since I turned you into a wampire, you shall call me master, understood?" Yumie nodded and whispered, "yes master." "If you try to run away or you fail a mission, I vill burn you into a crisp." Yumie swallowed saliva and nodded. Dok smiled, "you're first mission is to retrieve dese dings for me." Yumie took the piece of paper and quickly ran around the burning London to find the items.

Yumie looked at the list and read it out loud to herself. "Half a Dog tag with Hans Gunsche engraved on it. A tie with an insignia stitched on it. And the body of a man with machine parts wearing all white." Yumie scanned the areas that she ran through. Her vision was greatly improved; she could spot the smallest item even if she was running past it at super speeds. The darkness looked as if it wa lit by the sun itself and she could see things that were many miles away. It was then that she noticed a broken dog tag on the floor, picking it up she read it, "Hans Gu-."

She put it into her pocket and searched for the tie. It was not long after she found the tags that she found the tie. It was lying next to a small knife stained in blood; she didn't pay much attention to it since it wasn't on the list. She put the tie in her pocket and search for the last item and undoubtedly the easiest to find.

She was right, she found it torn apart and shot up, but still he had a smile filled with glee and joy.

She picked up the body with ease and ran back to the Doktor's lab. Once there she dropped the items on the table in front of Dok, he looked at her and smiled contently. "Excellent vork, you've done vell." Yumie bowed, "it was my pleasure, Master." Dok took the tie and the dog tag and placed them inside of a machine. Next to the machine was a tank filled with a green liquid and a wrapped up body floating inside. The Dok turned a few knobs, pulled a few levers, and finally threw down a switch.

Yumie suddenly heard something, boots slowly approaching. "Intruders, stand down and stay away while my Master is working." Yumie turned only to see Heinkel standing before her, alone." Her face was wrapped in bandages and she had an angry look on her usually calm eyes. "Yumie vat iz diz?" Yumie hid her face from view and then answered, "I'm a vampire who is loyal to my master." Heinkel had heard enough, she pulled two bayonets from her coat and charged at Yumie and the Dok who calmly continued to work.

Yumie unsheathed her sword and blocked the bayonets, and then severed Heinkel's arm. Heinkel's arm regenerated and she pulled out another bayonet and threw it at Yumie's head. "So Heinkel, you're a regenerator, you use bayonets in battle, and you're a trump card. It's like I'm looking at Father Anderson." Heinkel threw two more bayonets into Yumie's chest and screamed, "never mention his name again you monster." Yumie slowly pulled out the bayonets watching the blood spurt out of her body and then seeing the wounds quickly close.

Before the two warriors clashed again the Doktor yelled, "success!"

The figure in the tank burst out of it and jumped to the floor. The figure was small, about the same size as a boy. He wore a large coat with a collar and a hat that covered most of his head. Though two pointed wolf-like ears popped out at the sides. The boy's pink eye slowly gazed at Heinkel. "you're the cat-boy, but you're dressed like, him." Heinkel slowly touched the wound on her cheek as she was reminded of the one that gave it to her.

"I'm not a cat-boy, I'm a wolf-boy, but." The figure disappeared and less than a second later a furry and clawed hand burst through Heinkel's chest. "I'm still everyvhere and novhere."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review **


End file.
